The display panel generally includes an array substrate and an opposite substrate. In order to bond the array substrate and the opposite substrate together, a frame sealant needs to be provided in the non-display area of the array substrate and/or the opposite substrate. The frame sealant is cured after cell docking so that the array substrate and the opposite substrate may be bonded together.
In the prior art, when ultraviolet light is used to cure the frame sealant, part of the frame sealant blocked by the metal leads in the peripheral area of the display panel is difficult to be cured due to the disadvantage of poor transmittance of the ultraviolet light. The insufficiently cured frame sealant may be in contact with the liquid crystal layer, causing impurities to appear in the liquid crystal. The impurities may affect the display effect of the display area, resulting in poor display of the liquid crystal display panel.
Typically, there is provided a retaining wall structure between the liquid crystal and the frame sealant to prevent the liquid crystal layer from prematurely contacting the uncured sealant. However, in the above bonding process, since the retaining wall structure cannot be bonded tightly to the array substrate and the opposing substrate, a gap is prone to exist between the retaining wall structure and the array substrate and the opposite substrate, so that the liquid crystal may easily pass through the above gap and contact the insufficiently cured sealant, causing impurities to be in the liquid crystal.